Harry Potter and the Broom Creation
by The 966
Summary: Harry being Harry and doing the impossible, impossibly fast. AU and has no correlation to the actual series.
1. Thunderbolt

**Harry Potter and the Broom Creation**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Other than the Thunderbolt, that's my creation. I own that one. Nothing else.

* * *

Chapter 1: Accidental Breakthrough

The start of the fifth year was right around the corner, yet Harry wasn't focused or even waiting for it to arrive. He had already passed his OWLs, and was prepared to write his NEWTs with his friends, Ron and Hermione. He had already passed his Charms, DADA, and Transfiguration NEWTs, co he was focusing on his Herbology, and Runes NEWTs. He was also working on a project, one that only Ron and Hermione were aware of. It was to make a broom faster than the Firebolt, which was now old news. However, none of the companies that released or created brooms had even tried to make a better broom, so he was focused on doing that.

He had been working on it for about 3 months, since he realized that he couldn't outfly the dragon in the first task, and wanted to be able to do so. He was hoping that by owning two Firebolts he could take one apart, and focus on the different magical attributes of the Firebolt, and upgrade them. He had succeeded in doing that task. He was stuck on how to increase the speed and maneuverability in the broom. He was failing. He already knew the name for the broom, if it were to actually work, and it was Thunderbolt. He was stuck on how to protect the broom, once it was going faster than the Firebolt. It appeared that the wood broke apart, and he needed to fix that.

Getting irritated with the problem, he turned to the Runes review. He was about half way done, when he saw a rune that was able to keep an object together, at insane speeds. It would work, but it needed a power source, which would prove a difficult problem. But he had solved one, so he was incredibly proud. He chose to go to sleep, after making note of the rune.

As he was dreaming, he was thinking of how it may be able to use a magic conducting material to charge it, and having it use the ambient magic to charge, giving it a large capacity to go fast, and stay strong.

The next morning, when he woke, he saw an owl flying towards the house. As he opened the window, he had an epiphany: his Cloak of Invisibility was older than Hogwarts, yet still in perfect condition. So, with enough magic, one could cast a spell that would remain active for a _very_ long time. Seeing as he was rather powerful himself, he tested his power. He already knew what the ranks were, being told by Dumbledore himself.

" _Potens_ " He intoned, and saw a piece of metal appear in the middle of the , right in the path of his spell. As his spell hit it, it glowed, but didn't warp, or anything. He then pushed as much magic as he could into the spell. He felt something inside him break, and felt a huge surge of power. He pushed the additional energy, and saw the shield glow more powerfully. It still hadn't warped. He felt another surge, and repeated the action. It happened nearly 10 times before he felt the last, but largest surge. By the time that had occurred, he saw the shield had grown, probably to not be warped, or give incorrect results. He ended the spell when he felt the shield give a 'push', almost like telling him that it was done reading.

He stopped the spell, and saw the shield slowly stop glowing. However, a number and letter appeared above it. The number was four digits long, and the letter, being the rank, was showing as a high rank. It finally became readable. The number was 5000, and the rank was something he had never heard of. It was _P_. There wasn't a rank _P_ , and the highest was _M_. This meant that he was stronger than _Merlin_ himself. He was reported to have a core strength of around 4000. Harry had a much larger core capacity, and was going to take full advantage of that. He started casting the spells he had taken off of the Firebolt, casting them at his personal strength. By the time he added the runes, the broom itself gave off a magical aura.

He created two others, then shrunk them, before sending them to his friends. He had also added the name _Thunderbolt_ to the handle. He moved outside, and got ready to test it. As he kicked off the ground, he blurred, then disappeared. He was going nearly 300 mph, and wasn't pushing his broom to the max speed. He headed towards the location Hermione's parents stayed at, and pushed his broom to its fastest. It maxed out at 500 mph. It was nearly 3 times faster than the Firebolt, and he was going to improve his broom, calling it Thunderbolt Supreme or Thunderbolt 2. By was at Hermione's house before his owl was. He entered her room, having knocked and received the all-clear. He told her that he had a surprise for her and that it was outside.

Once outside, he told her to close her eyes, and showed her his new broom. Then he noticed the owl flying in the distance, and he said that he had gotten here before it, using their project. By the time she could speak coherently again, the owl had delivered its package, and flown off to Ron's place. Hermione was more than pleased, and they flew along side the owl to Ron's place. Ron was ecstatic about the success, and they raced around the Burrow, going fast enough to cause a small tornado to form. It was dispersed very fast, to say the least. They created the _Thunderbolt_ Company and started selling the brooms. They made a fortune. They started to develop the improved broom.


	2. Thunderbolt 2

**Harry Potter and the Broom Creation**

Disclaimer: I own nothings, but the Thunderbolt, Thunderbolt 2, and my life. That's it.

* * *

Chapter 2: Thunderbolt 2

Harry had made so much money from the _Thunderbolt_ that he could have bought all the companies world wide, mundane or not, and still be richer than the Malfoys. They had bought the broom, then realized who had created it, and sold it in disgust and embarrassment. They were waiting for a new broom, not made by the 'Golden Trio', that could own the _Thunderbolt_. They'd be waiting for a _long_ time. Harry was practicing a new Quidditch move, called the 'Potter's Death Wish', where you jumped off the broom, and flew over it, before landing on it again. You use it when you're flying near the hoops, and chasing after the snitch. Only Krum had been able to not fail, with Harry walking him through it.

Hermione was working on the improved _Thunderbolt_ , Ron using the prototype (Protos were called _Lightningbolt_ then the number of that type, so he was using the _Lightningbolt 2_ , and was racing Harry. Ron wasn't as good, but the maneuverability and speed of the _Lightningbolt 2_ made him equal to Harry's natural ability on the broom. Harry heard Hermione yell at them that she had a possible solution, and they flew at her. Harry got there first, not being scared about killing her, and having the guts to pull a perfect Wronski Feint, at _Thunderbolt_ top speed. Ron flew at a much slower pace, earning him an approving look from Hermione, while she glared at Harry, in worry, and disappointment. She didn't want to tell him how to improve the _Thunderbolt_ , if that was how he was going to act with the original.

He asked her to tell him how to improve, seeing her look of disappointment, and not caring, just wanting to push the limits of broom making. He wasn't disappointed, as Hermione showed her theory. He grabbed Ron's _Lightningbolt 2_ , and removed the enchantments on it, before using the blueprint, and reapplying them, and hoping on, before kicking off. He moved so fast, that, one second he was there, the next, he wasn't. He checked on the speed, and was shocked beyond belief. 1000 mph, not top speed. He pushed the broom to the max, and heard a loud explosion, he glanced at the speed again, and saw he had broken the sound barrier. 1500 mph top speed. Fucking fast. He flew back to his friends, and tried to stop, but the stop was so sudden that he flew off it. Luckily, he had brought his _Thunderbolt_ , and hopped on it, so he wouldn't die spread across the property. He also caught the proto, and slowly brought it back to earth. Hermione was glaring at him, but he told her what was wrong, and she pulled out a second blueprint, which he used to apply another charm. This time, however, when he stopped, it was a quick, but gradual stop. He was very pleased. He released it to the public, and got news that the Malfoys had finally purchased the broom, and not sold it in disgust. He personally suspected that they were going to try and make their own broom off his, but felt that they would fail miserably.

* * *

A/N: If you're looking for long chapters, don't read this fic. It's longest chapter might be 1500 words, if you're lucky, or I lose myself in it. Oh, and if you feel he's working and improving much too fast, that's my Harry. He does the impossible.


End file.
